Hatty Hattington
About= =About= Hatty Hattington was everybody's best friend and a proper handsome fellow. While voyaging upon the S.S. Friendship he as well as his other pals were caught in a storm, resulting in them arriving at a mysterious island run by cats, Hatty was given a mysterious Top Hat which made him the leader of the cats. Biography Hatty was renowned for being a pretty swell and handsome guy who went on adventures with his hundreds of friends... that is until he was shipwrecked on a mysterious island and given a pretty villainous top hat by some of the cat natives. The hat made him the leader of the cats, but he was too depressed to lead them because the spirits possessing the hats were too conflicting to allow any meaningful decisions. As a result, he sat on his throne looming all day. Eventually, the cats grew tired of Hatty's bull- uh, I mean, nonsense and started rebelling against him (with fire). Luckily, his old friends came to rescue him, but had to carry him out. Upon arrival back on the SS Friendship, his friends were shocked and upset to see he had gone into a comatose-like state, not reacting to the things he normally likes, even hugs. In the end, a wave caused him to fall overboard. As the hat sunk to the top of his head, a green glow was emitted and a laser launched upwards. What happened during the scene remains a mystery...although the narrator claims to understand what happened. Appearance Hatty is paperwhite with a box-shaped head. He has two black eyes that are far apart from each other, and a line going across his head for a mouth. He wears a brown suit (with gold trimmings while possessed) and a red scarf-tie. Once the hat is placed on him, he has large streams of tears flowing from his eyes, and sits limply, unable to move. Personality Before Being Possessed While not much of him is seen before becoming corrupted, the narrator describes Hatty as "like King Friend of Friendship Kingdom, friend to one and all, and the walking definition of a handsome gentleman".The narrator also mentions later that Hatty went out of his way to give everyone flowers and gifts, and at the end that Hatty loves hugs. During the storm, he is shown relieved that everyone survived the first wave of the storm while failing to notice that someone was missing. During the second wave of the storm, he can stay calm enough to tell one of the other crew members to "be nice" after said crewmember(s) lashed out at Reginald. When Possessed Once the hat corrupts him, he is utterly unresponsive, with a constant stream of tears flowing from each eye. The narrator claims this is because as a result of too many different spirits possessing the hat, the hat has become useless since all of their conflicting viewpoints turned its powers into a jumbled, confusing mess incapable of making any decisions. However, it is also implied that the influence of the hat makes him obsessed with collecting gems, and he occasionally can be seen explaining things to the player, and at one point a voice on the intercom is presumed to be him. |-|Trivia= =Trivia= * Although Hatty is limp and lifeless after the player's first encounter with him and during cutscenes, Hatty appears to seem active in multiple promotional images and in-game messages. **It's implied by the Narrator that Hatty might have sunk into a catatonic state from prolonged exposure to the hat, which would also explain why Hatty becomes more and more depressed as the game goes on... *Hatty appears as a playable character in another Behemoth game, Castle Crashers, along with a new whale pet and gem sword. ** The fact that Hatty is crying in Castle Crashers means that the game takes place after BattleBlock Theater and that Hatty lost his vegetable-like state. The green laser at the end could be his entrance to the Castle Crashers world. ***Now that Pit People is being developed, and seems to take place after the events of Battleblock Theater, it could be possible that Hatty gets a spot in the game and probably regains consciousness before the events of Castle Crashers. *There have been theories that in The Behemoth's next game, Pit People, Hatty will be the main antagonist. ** This is because the bear that was killed by Hatty's energy coming from the hat at the end of Battleblock theater crashes into the Earth, causing the plot of Pit People. ** It is also because, in the opening cinematic released as a trailer, the narrator appears to have a square-shaped head. **Additionally, at around 28 seconds into the video mentioned above, Hatty can be seen to the left on a cave-painting shooting the bear. *In the ending cutscene in the game Pit People, Honey Kiss reaches into the ocean and picks up Hatty. He then uses the same laser that destroyed Honey Hug to destroy the Earth as well as a few other planets, leaving nothing but Horatio, Hansel, and himself. |-|Gallery= =Gallery= Cut Scenes hatty aboard the ss friend ship.jpg|''Hatty was seen in the first cutscene aboard the S.S. Friendship'' Gumdisease hatty-hattington.jpg|''Hatty wearing Furbottom's hat.'' Hatty present.jpg|''Hatty attempting to give a present'' Hatty in chair.jpg|''After putting on the hat, Hatty is stuck in a lifeless state.'' Hatty chair.jpg|''Larger view'' hatty giving flowers.jpg|''Giving a flower to the Lovely Lass'' hatty hattington WOO HOO GEMS.jpg|''"Where's all the sparkly monies at?'' hatty prison keeper.jpg|''Hatty without his hat'' hatty timelapse.gif|''Hatty's recent activity.'' hatty wearing a hat hattington.jpg|''Another shot with him seen with the hat on'' red glowey things are evil hat hattington.jpg|''Yet another shot'' hatty coco.jpg|''Hatty, attempting to drink hot cocoa in the final cutscene'' BBTScreenshot7_thumb.jpg|''The narrator is theorizing that the Cat Guards were created from a science experiment gone wrong.'' Gameplay hatty captured 1.jpg|''Hatty was been kidnapped by Cat Guards at the beginning of the game'' hatty captured 2.jpg|''They gave him an old hat'' hatty captured 3.jpg|''The hat had mythical powers'' hatty captured 4.jpg|''They hoped that Hatty will become their leader'' gift shop with hatty.jpg|''Hatty in the gift shop'' hatty prisoner unlocked.jpg|''The message you get upon unlocking your first prisoner'' hatty on timer with airhorn.jpg|''The screen before a time trial'' BBT Hatty the Controller.jpg|''Hatty on the Online player screen.'' Promotional Artwork HattyandGuards.jpg|''Hatty and his Cat Guards'' Pulling the strings.jpg|Background image of the Battleblock Theater Xbox 360 purchasing menu Castle Crashers HattyStand.png|''Hatty, his pet, and his weapon, all about to fight some bears.'' maxresdefault.jpg|''Hatty fighting some snakies.'' GemToss.png|''Hatty performing his aerial attack.'' Hatty ccrashers.png|''Hatty, as seen on the character selection screen.'' Pit People Hatty_pit_people.png|''Hatty can be seen to the left'' Screenshot 2018-03-08 at 10.06.23 AM.png|Hatty Hattington fighting. Screenshot 2018-03-08 at 10.06.11 AM.png|New Character screen for Hatty Hattington. Category:Characters